


Un corazón sin romper

by ClauFeltonBlack



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nagron, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauFeltonBlack/pseuds/ClauFeltonBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Agron se marcha a hacer frente en la destrucción de la Arena, un herido Nasir es dejado preguntándose acerca del verdadero significado de ese beso de despedida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un corazón sin romper

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Heart Not Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/581388) by [bloodsoakedleather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsoakedleather/pseuds/bloodsoakedleather). 



> Traductora: Clau Felton Black  
> Beta: Giny04
> 
> Notas de la traductora:  
> La traducción de este fic cuenta con la autorización expresa de su autora bloodsoakedleather

UN CORAZÓN SIN ROMPER

Estar ausente del lado de Nasir después de tan breve encuentro dolía mucho a Agron. Por supuesto que estaba orgulloso de haber participado en la quema de la puta Arena, y contento de traer a casa a Crixus junto a Naevia después de la forzada separación. Todavía le avergonzaba, y lo haría durante varias lunas más, haberle mentido al Galo sobre la muerte de su mujer con la esperanza de que abandonara su búsqueda. Que hubiera creído sus motivos honorables era de poca importancia en comparación con la miseria que su mentira había causado. 

Crixus había caído en las minas, hermanos habían sido influenciados en el intento de rescate por Agron. Los relatos hablaban de que Naevia, creyéndole muerto, tenía la mente medio ausente a causa del dolor, y a pesar de todo había pensado en salvar la vida de Nasir; su hermoso Nasir, audaz de corazón, fuerte de mente, feroz en voluntad y firme en la batalla. Traspasado por una maldita espada romana durante una pelea que no era suya, pelea en la que no habría sido parte si no hubiera sido por la arrogancia de Agron. 

Su corazón le había revelado la verdad de su error demasiado tarde. El momento en que sus ojos habían caído en Nasir, en aquel claro de bosque, con el cuerpo desgarrado y ensangrentado, la tez pálida y la respiración tan superficial que casi era inexistente, supo que estaba siendo castigado. Lo único que valoraba por encima de todo, incluso sobre su propia vida, iba a ser arrancado de su lado y ahora comprendía realmente la devoción de Crixus en su búsqueda, su necesidad de tener a Naevia de regreso en sus brazos. Agron no quería vivir sin su amado Nasir y juró: si Nasir hubiera muerto habría levantado su brazo y tomado su propia vida con la misma maldita espada. 

Pero gracias a Naevia, Nasir no había muerto. Gracias a ella, su corazón todavía latía, dándole la oportunidad de finalmente sostener a su joven en sus brazos y revelarle la verdad de sus sentimientos hacia él. Por eso, tenía una gran deuda con ella... y a Crixus le debía una sincera disculpa. No se atrevió a tener esperanzas de perdón, aunque seguiría esforzándose por obtenerlo, sólo esperó que el regreso sano y salvo de Crixus de la Arena fuera una manera de hacer las paces. 

Aunque por ahora el único deseo de Agron era posar de nuevo su mirada sobre su joven sirio y bañarse en su belleza. 

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Nasir? —exigió, corriendo hacia el templo, sus ojos buscando sin encontrar la esbelta figura y el largo y negro cabello de Nasir. 

—¡Nasir! —llamó en voz alta, con una sensación de temor asentándose en su estómago cuando no hubo respuesta alguna. _Dioses, tengan misericordia, por favor no le hayan impuesto una complicación a su lesión, no lo aparten de mí ahora, por favor_. Agarró el brazo de una mujer que estaba cerca, su cara era conocida, aunque su nombre se le escapaba—. Nasir. Dime suestado—imploró. 

La mujer sonrió. 

—Está muy bien, no temas, sólo descansa abajo, eso es todo. 

Soltando un suspiro de alivio, depositó un beso agradecido en la mano de la mujer y continuó hacia el templo. 

Encontró a Nasir despertado del sueño debido al bullicio del regreso y todavía aturdido. Por los pasos que dio desde lo alto, le tomó un momento recuperar el aliento, y disfrutó de verlo ante sí, hasta que su anhelo ya no pudo ser contenido, llevándolo al lado del sirio. 

—¿Agron? —susurró Nasir, tomado un poco por sorpresa e incapaz de decir otra cosa que el nombre del hombre que frecuentaba sus sueños. 

—Nasir. En verdad eres un regalo para la vista. Juro que te vuelves más atractivo con cada salida y puesta de sol —se inclinó hacia adelante, acunando la mejilla del joven con su mano y presionando sus labios firmemente contra los suyos. Que Nasir aceptara el beso pero no lo correspondiera no pasó desapercibido para Agron. Se hizo hacia atrás, notando que Nasir no quería o no podía sostener su mirada. Frunció el ceño profundamente. 

—Nasir, ¿Qué perturba tu mente? No pareces feliz de verme. 

Sus pestañas revolotearon sobre sus mejillas cuando al fin levantó sus ojos y Agron los vió, húmedos en lágrimas que trataba desesperadamente de no derramar. 

—En verdad mi corazón se eleva ante tu mera presencia —le ofreció una sonrisa, pero que estaba llena de tristeza—. Y sin embargo, mi cabeza no comparte el sentimiento. 

—No lo entiendo. 

—Antes de que partieras a la Arena me besaste, con tanta ternura como para hacer que me derritiera. Ese beso era todo y mucho más para mí. Yo te traicioné ante tus hermanos y aún así me besaste como si... 

Agron le hizo callar con un dedo colocado suavemente contra sus labios. Ahora entendía. El cuerpo de Nasir estaba sanando muy bien, no así su corazón herido. Eso provocó que su corazón se apesumbrara al ver a su amado con semejante dolor. 

—Supusiste que te odiaría —le susurró—. Esperabas que pusiera mis manos sobre ti con ira en lugar de amor. 

Nasir asintió: 

—O peor, que jugaras conmigo, mostrando falso afecto para ocasionar un tipo diferente de dolor. No puedo soportar eso, Agron. Prefiero morir lentamente, empalado por una maldita espada romana. Así que si planeas buscar venganza, yo lo comprendo y no voy a negarte ese derecho, pero te voy a suplicar una pequeña misericordia: rompe sólo mis huesos, por favor, no seas tan cruel de romper mi corazón. 

Las lágrimas bañaban ahora el rostro de Nasir y continuaron cayendo a pesar de los esfuerzos de Agron por borrarlas con besos. 

—Shhhh. Está bien. No tengo ningún plan para lastimarte. Nunca lo haría. Significas mucho para mí —jaló al tembloroso joven a sus brazos, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, pero no tanta como para agravar su herida, haciendo suaves círculos contra su piel, hasta que los estremecimientos comenzaron a ceder—. Confieso que al principio estaba enojado contigo, pero la ira pronto se convirtió en arrepentimiento. Estuve equivocado al pedirte que mantuvieras mi mentira y tuviste razón al ponerme en evidencia. Lo veo ahora, aunque en su momento no lo hice. 

” Pero ví el error de mi comportamiento, yo regresé a decirte eso y para darte una disculpa, pero era demasiado tarde. La batalla había terminado, hombres se habían perdido y tú... —su respiración se detuvo y contuvo un sollozo—, pensé que te había perdido de mi lado por siempre, pensé que los dioses te estaban apartando de mi lado como castigo. No habría dolido más que me arrancaran el corazón del pecho con una daga oxidada y sin filo —convenció a Nasir de que levantara su rostro, complacido  de que esta vez no rehuyera la mirada—. Lo siento, Nasir, por todo. Nunca fue mi intención causarte dolor de ningún tipo, pero ahora veo que lo hice. Perdóname —sus dedos se abrieron paso entre los de Nasir, acariciando la piel suave y blanda con los callosos dedos, y colocó las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho—. Me gustaría que confiaras en que este corazón mío palpita solo por ti, Nasir. 

Nasir sonrió, sintiendo el constante tamboreo de latidos bajo su palma, cualquier trazo remanente de tristeza y duda desvaneciéndose ante los ojos de Agron. 

—Te daré tal confianza, si tú confías lo mismo en mí —ahora Nasir entrelazó su otra mano con la de Agron y las trajo a su propio pecho como si en un espejo. Ambos corazones latieron al mismo ritmo. 

—Lo haré —respondió, capturando los labios del otro hombre en un beso, esta vez ausente de dudas o de temor y lleno, por el contrario, de pasión y promesas. Mientras la pasión incrementaba, los besos se volvían más profundos y más frenéticos, los latidos corrían más y más rápidos, y Agron no pudo evitar notar que no importaba cómo el ritmo había cambiado, ellos permanecían perfectamente sincronizados el uno con el otro, y balbuceó contra los labios del otro: 

—Definitivamente, lo haré.

**Author's Note:**

> Los reviews y los kudos son muy apreciados tanto en la traducción como en el fic original en inglés :-)


End file.
